To Trust the One You Love
by Nagi2
Summary: Sequel to Trust in a Youkai.Two kids born with the blood from two of the strongest demons in Feudal Japan. One poses a threat and the other sought out for the wrong reasons. Friends and family are put in harms way before they even know it. Kagome and Sess
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Two kids born with the blood from two of the strongest demons in Feudal Japan. One poses a threat and the other sought out for the wrong reasons. Friends and family are put in harms way before they even know it. Kagome and Sesshoumaru face their most difficult challenge yet when both of their children are threatened.**

**Finally here we go, this is the sequel to Trust in a Youkai. I hope you like it **

_**To Trust the One You Love**_

_Chapter 1:_

_Baby Sitting_

It was completely dark throughout the house; the only light being given off was the soft glow from the television in the living room. The television changed channels almost every five minutes as a boy dressed in nothing but sweatpants lazily stretched out on a large couch. His long silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a strand of black hair falling out of its hold. Beautiful bright blue eyes stared at the television as light lit up the room; making the single stripes on his cheeks and marking on his forehead seem darker then what they really were. He gave a loud sigh as he continued flipping channels, absolutely nothing was on and he was bored out of his mind. Changing the channel again he almost screamed as some kiddy show came one with a purple dinosaur singing "I Love You" and fumbled the controller trying to change the channel again. Finally setting on some bike racing show he dropped the controller on the floor and stretched, his arm hanging over the side of the couch. His parents were taking forever to get home.

Only twenty minutes later the boy settled down, curling up on the couch with a fresh bowl of popcorn in his lap. One of those blood and guts movies was on and he laughed every time someone was killed. It was especially funny when the woman ran upstairs every time the killer was after her. The point was for them to get away from the killer, not to trap yourself and make it easier for them to kill you. He laughed as the killer snuck up behind the terrified victim.

"You're gonna get it" he chuckled popping another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Just as the woman turned to see the killer as he was about to strike a scream ripped throughout the house causing him to jump, throwing his popcorn everywhere. Not a second later he was up and running down the hall when another scream sounded out. He rounded the corner into a bedroom and flicked the light on. A little girl with the same marking on her forehead as his and a single stripe on her right cheek sobbed loudly, a death grip on her dog plushie. Quietly he walked over to the girl and sat down on her small bed, pulling the small child in his arms.

"What's wrong Nami?" he asked.

"Aiden… I… I want my mommy" she cried into his chest.

"Mom's not here right now, she's still out with dad" he said.

"Bro bro" She sniffled and looked up at him with her bright golden eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream again?" Aiden asked.

The girl nodded "There was this mean, scary man" she sniffled "he tried to hurt mommy… and, and daddy."

"The same dream like last time?" her brother asked.

A sob and a small cry was his answer as the child held her plushie closer and cried.

"Do you want to come watch T.V with me?" he looked down at her.

"Can we watch my… favorite movie?" Nami looked back up at him.

"Sure" Aiden stood up and pulled a blanket off Nami's bed then wrapped it around the girl.

Holding Nami close to him he walked out of her room and back to the living room. He set the sniffling girl on the couch after brushing some popcorn off then walked over to the hutch holding all their movies. Flipping through all the Disney movies they had he finally pulled Nami's favorite movie out. Why American Tale, Fievel Goes West was her favorite movie he had no idea. It was about mice and cats for crying out loud. Giving a shrug he popped the movie in then returned back to the couch. After picking up Nami he laid down on the couch, stretched out on his back and let his sister lay on his chest, her blanket wrapped around her and her plushie clutched close. Aiden wrapped an arm around her and played the movie.

Not even half way through the movie and Nami was fast asleep. Aiden yawned and smiled, she never did like to let go of that stuffed animal. Almost every where they went she took it with her. Fixing the blanket around Nami Aiden's smile soon turned into a frown. Every nightmare she has always turned out the same way with someone in the family being hurt and she rarely ever had a good dream anymore. Giving a small yawn he went back to watching the movie, he would have to tell his parents that she had a bad dream when they came home. Letting out another yawn he soon fell asleep.

----------

The lock to the front door slowly unlocked and the door opened as Kagome walked in. She set her keys and purse down on the small table by the door as she dropped her concealing spell. Yawning she walked further into the house then stopped, a soft smile forming on her lips. Sesshoumaru walked up behind Kagome after closing and locking the door, his concealing spell gone as well. He followed her gaze to the couch and saw Aiden lying on the couch with Nami, the two asleep. The T.V gave off a blue glow showing that the movie had stopped. Kagome walked around the couch and knelt down next to Aiden. She gently brushed some hair away from his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Aiden shifted opening his eyes to look at Kagome "Hi mom" he said sleepily.

"Hey" Kagome said softly.

"Nami had another back dream again" Aiden shifted to sit up, bringing Nami with him.

"Again?" Kagome frowned.

Aiden nodded as he gave out a small yawn.

"I'll take her back to bed" Sesshoumaru walked over to them.

Aiden waited for Sesshoumaru to walk around the couch then handed Nami off to him, the child never waking. Sesshoumaru shifted the small child then headed down to her room.

"What took so long?" Aiden asked looking over at his mother.

"Sorry" Kagome said "The business meeting went longer than we thought then your father and I went out for a while."

Aiden raised an eyebrow "You dragged dad around town during the middle of the night to every dancing club again didn't you?"

Kagome simply smiled for his answer "Sorry to keep you up for so long, I know you have to be up early."

He shrugged it off "no big deal, it's just a race. I don't need much sleep for those."

"And I still don't like the idea of you racing those things, let alone driving them" Kagome stood up.

"Oh come on, motorcycles aren't that bad" Aiden smiled.

"You and your motorcycles, I especially don't like that cross rocket" Kagome said.

"Crotch rocket" Aiden corrected with a smile.

"Whatever" Kagome yawned "How you and your father came to like those things is beyond me."

"How you can like riding in a small, cramped car with a roof is beyond me at least all the cars dad has are convertibles" Aiden said.

"I happen to like my car" Kagome giggled.

"Riding a motorcycle is the closest thing we can get to running at top speed" Aiden smiled "You should let me take you for a ride sometime, you haven't even went with dad yet and I can drive a lot better than him."

"Speaking of your dad" Kagome walked over to the popcorn bowl and picked it up "You better pick up this mess or Sesshoumaru is going to kill you."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" he let out a loud yawn then shuffled over to his mess.

Aiden knelt down with his mother and began to pick up the popcorn. When they eventually finished, though it did take a little longer than they expected from an unwarned popcorn battle they said their good nights and went to their rooms.

Kagome smiled as she walked into her bedroom. Sesshoumaru was already in a pair of pajama pants and had the blankets on the bed pulled back. Walking over to Sesshoumaru she gave him a light kiss then moved over to her closet to put on a nightgown. Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed and laid back then watched Kagome walk over to him after she put her nightgown on, the short silk fabric not covering much. Kagome crawled up on the bed and over to Sesshoumaru. She laid down, resting her head on his chest.

"How's Nami?" she asked.

"She woke up when I laid her down" Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist "She had the same dream."

Kagome sighed "I don't know what to do; we can't take her to the doctor because someone we don't want to might find out but what if they really are visions?"

"They very well might be visions, she is stronger than most pups her age" Sesshoumaru said.

"But why would they keep coming to her like that?" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with worried eyes.

"Perhaps it is time to contact Von and Tiara. They do have the number one youkai medical facility" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.

"I know but I don't want to do anything that might hurt her" Kagome said.

"Neither do I but would you rather continue to let her have these dreams and not even try to find out why this is happening?" Sesshoumaru pulled her closer.

"I guess your right" Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod and kissed the top of her head "Get some sleep."

Kagome sighed closing her eyes. She didn't really want to sleep anymore. All she wanted to do was to curl up with Nami and hold her close, hoping that everything would be better. But of course that was the case; simply holding her wouldn't make everything go away. Ever since she turned four things gradually began to get worse for her daughter. A simple concealing spell wouldn't hide her youkai features like it did with everyone else. Kagome had to get help from another youkai to make a necklace for Nami that was strong enough. For her age she couldn't be as strong as she was, Sesshoumaru was right on that part. Perhaps Von and Tiara might be able to help. Slowly Kagome began to fall asleep, she only had thoughts on Nami. Sesshoumaru however stayed awake, the same thoughts as Kagome's running though his head.

---------------

Aiden wheeled his bike through the crowd, his helmet hanging off the handle bars. Sota, all grown up, walked beside him taking in all the sights around him. Smiling Aiden looked over at Sota, nothing like going to a race with your uncle who acted more like your brother. He looked down at his watch and picked up the pace slightly. He had to get to his tent and check over his bike, his first race was in an hour and a half. Itaru was going to be mad, he liked to go over the bikes thoroughly before he raced.

"Itaru's going to be mad at you" Sota smirked reading Aiden's mind.

"Please uncle" Aiden laughed "I can take care of him."

"Probably" Sota agreed "But that sill won't save you from another one of his speeches about keeping motorcycles in shape."

Aiden laughed "True, anyway, we're here now."

As predicted Itaru was standing under the tent, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot on the ground. Aiden gave Itaru an innocent look and wheeled his bike over to him then pulled his blonde hair back.

"Your late" Itaru said.

"Don't worry" Aiden said "The bike is fine, I went over it myself yesterday."

"I still want to make sure that it is in good shape, we don't want anything to go wrong and make you crash when you're racing." Itaru said as he looked over the bike.

Sota shook his head "You worry like my sister."

"Yeah well, I get it from my mom" Itaru shrugged "And Aiden, if you would quit using your bike to hit on girls maybe you would be on time for once."

"Yep, just like mom" Aiden laughed then quieted as a voice came over the speakers placed around over the racing grounds announcing when the race would start "They're starting the race sooner, is the bike to your liking?" he smirked as Itaru glared at him.

Itaru wiped his hand on an old rag "Yeah, what about your gear, the new clothes fit your right?"

"Yes mother" Aiden said.

"Good" Itaru walked over and smacked Aiden on the head causing Sota to laugh.

"Ow" Aiden rubbed his head and moved over to his bike "I better get going, I race in a few."

"Alright, we'll meet you there" Sota said.

Aiden gave a small nod and wheeled his bike off to the racing track.

----------

Nami giggled as she ran through the house in her brand new bathing suit. Rin followed the little girl, not far behind in a bathing suit of her own. Mom and dad were at work and the daily baby sitters decided to go swimming. Of course one of the lazy baby sitter was already in the pool while Rin helped Nami get ready. Stopping at the glass door to the pool Nami waited for Rin to catch up.

"Hurry, hurry" Nami giggled.

"Alright" Rin laughed as she opened the door allowing Nami to slip through.

"Hideki!" Nami called out.

Hideki smiled form his spot in the pool "Come on Nami!" he held his arms.

With out a second thought Nami held out her arms and ran towards Hideki who easily caught her then fell back in the water, taking the child under with him. Nami laughed when they surfaced, Hideki holding her up. Rin walked to the edge of the pool and sat down, sticking her legs in the water. She watched as Hideki gently threw the child across the pool only to have her swim back to be thrown again.

Hideki looked over at Rin and smirked. He held Nami and whispered in the child's ear. Nami smiled causing Rin to look at the two cautiously. After a few minutes Nami swam over to Rin and grabbed her leg.

"Come play" Nami smiled.

"Not right now" Rin returned the smile.

Hideki made his way over to the two girls "Come on, your missing out on all the fun."

"Don't you even dare" Rin warned "I just had my hair premed."

"You can get another perm" the wolf said.

"Do you realize who much it costs to get a perm and how long you have to sit?" Rin argued.

Hideki shrugged "You've done it before" he gently took Rin's other ankle.

"Hideki" the older woman warned.

But Hideki paid Rin no mind and in one, swift motion he pulled her from the pools edge and into the water. Rin surfaced, spitting out water then glared daggers at Hideki. Nami crawled out of the pool, giggling and clapping her hands together.

"You really want to sleep on the floor, don't you" Rin glared "Not on the couch, but on the cold, hard, wooden floor."

Hideki looked at Rin and stuck his lower lip out, giving her what was officially titled 'The Puppy Eyes' something that Rin could never hold out against. I was just so cute! Slowly her glare faded as did her anger for Hideki and she resulted in a heavy sigh. There was nothing she could do now, her perm was completely ruined. Oh well, she would just have to make Hideki pay for it. Nami laughed and giggled. It was fun watching Hideki get in trouble with Rin. Rin sighed again than swam over towards Nami.

"You just love helping Hideki in his little plots against me, don't you?" Rin smiled at the small child.

Nami giggled "Hideki promised ice cream and a movie."

Rin laughed pulling herself out of the water to sit on the pools edge. The things Nami would do for ice cream and a movie. She looked at her watch, thankful that it was water proof. Lunch time, maybe they would go somewhere.

As if on que Nami waved her arms in the air "I'm hungry!"

"Well then, we'll have to do something about that."

Hideki, Nami and Rin looked over at the door to the pool room. Sesshoumaru was standing there, leaning against the door frame. Both Rin and Hideki had always wondered how he could sneak up on them like that so easily. They were demons and couldn't even sense him coming. But then again, he was Lord Sesshoumaru, a name that is still frightening among demons to this day.

Nami squealed and ran over to Sesshoumaru, latching around his leg "Daddy!"

Sesshoumaru patted Nami on the head and inwardly sighed. The child just had to hug him when she was wearing a wet bathing suit. And this was his best business suit too.

"Where's mom?" Rin asked as she stood up and grabbed a towel off a small table.

"A lunch business meeting, I wasn't invited" Sesshoumaru answered while prying his youngest child off his leg.

Hideki pulled himself out of the water as Rin stood and held out a towel for him, one already wrapped around herself "Strange, you two are partners; you always go to meetings together."

"That's what I said" Sesshoumaru huffed "The owner of the new enterprise called for a meeting with Kagome and only Kagome."

"Well, then how about Hideki makes lunch for everyone?" Rin smiled.

"Why me?" Hideki asked.

"Do you see anyone else around here who is a top chef?" Rin motioned around the room.

"You got a point there" Hideki shrugged "Over four hundred years and you still burn everything you cook." He took his chance while the door was clear and ran out.

Rin sighed and shook her head "He never gives me the chance to help in the first place" looking at Sesshoumaru she gave a light smile "I'll perfect it sooner or later."

Sesshoumaru nodded with a light smile as he walked over to a towel rack and took a towel "I'm sure you will."

"Well you sure seem supportive" Rin laughed "While Hideki is making us something to eat I'll take Nami to her room and help her change."

"I will take care of it" Sesshoumaru said wrapping the towel around the small child then picked her up.

"Alright then" Rin shrugged "How long do you have for lunch?"

"I'm the boss" Sesshoumaru said "As long as I want."

The eldest child laughed and shook her head "You got a point there. Alright then, I'll go see what I can do to help Hideki after I change real quick."

Sesshoumaru looked at Nami as Rin left, the little girl giving him a wide smile "Shall we?"

"Yep" Nami's smile grew.

Yet again Sesshoumaru gave another nod then left the room heading to Nami's. The whole way to her Nami clung to her father looking like the happiest child in the world. Once in the child's room Sesshoumaru set the girl on her bed then proceeded to dry her off. Nami giggled when Sesshoumaru began to dry her hair, shaking her head in the process. After drying her off Sesshoumaru helped Nami out of her bathing suit then wrapped the towel around her again to get the rest of the water off as he moved over to her dresser to find her something to wear. Not knowing what the child really wanted to wear he opted for her new pair of overalls and a light pink t-shirt. After a few more minutes Nami was running down the halls in her stocking feet as Sesshoumaru walked behind her. It seemed like the girl had an unlimited supply of energy, much like Aiden when he was a pup; a trait that had to be from Kagome. Nami pushed open the door to the kitchen and ran inside, Sesshoumaru still not too far behind. Something smelt good from inside the kitchen and he was just as egger as the little girl to find out what it was, though it did smell strangely familiar.

"Grilled cheese and ramen!" Nami's voice confirmed his suspicions.

Sometimes he really did believe that Nami was part Inuyasha with her love for ramen. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, how long has it been since he has seen Inuyasha? It had to be more than a year. "You make that every time you come here, Hideki."

"Well its Nami's favorite and you know how I like to spoil her" Hideki defended.

"And if I remember it right dad" Rin began as she lifted Nami to a seat at the bar of the counter "You said that you liked grilled cheese and the ramen wasn't that bad."

"Your mother told me to be nice" Sesshoumaru countered.

Hideki chuckled as Rin laughed "My mom happens to be your wife and I know for a fact that you like it because Nami told me that you even asked mom to make it."

"Busted" Hideki chuckled.

Sesshoumaru looked at Nami who was too busy munching oh her ramen to care, the little weasel snitched on him to his own daughter. Oh well, there was nothing he could do now, they knew. "Nami turns on everyone" he sat down next to the little girl as Hideki set down a bowl of ramen for him along with his grilled cheese sandwich. Nothing better then spending lunch with a couple of your kids and a son in law.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such the long wait. I've had to move to Texas and then I was having trouble getting my computer hooked up to the internet. Anyways lol, I can't make any promise that I'll update quickly but I will update when I can. I hope you like the chapter **

_**To Trust the One You Love**_

_Chapter 2:_

_Going To the Doctors_

Kagome sighed as she sat by herself at a table for two in one of the most expensive restaurants she's been in. Late, her client was late and she was tired of waiting for him. She went though the trouble of arguing with Sesshoumaru to let her go to the meeting alone like he requested, the least he could do was to show up on time. Giving a sigh she leaned back in her chair and looked around the room. Every one was sitting around the tables, happily eating their meals while she was left to starve waiting for the beyond reasonably late client. Ten more minutes, if he wasn't here in ten more minutes she was going to leave.

That was it, she was ready to leave. Not only had ten but fifteen minutes gone by. She began to stand up and leave when a waiter walked up to her.

"Madam" the waiter said "We received a call from a client of yours saying that he is unable to make it today."

Kagome sighed and stood up "Alright, thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome madam" the waiter gave a small bow and walked away.

"Great, just great" she sighed as she picked up her purse "Might as well get back to work." First she would stop by a fast food place and get a bite to eat then get back to her office.

Shaking her head she walked out of the restaurant and to her car. She could have had a nice relaxing lunch with Sesshoumaru if she knew the client wouldn't show up. Next time he wanted a meeting with just her he could forget it. Special meets are only achieved if you actually show up to them. As she got in the car and turned it on she looked in her rearview mirror and sighed. Sesshoumaru was not going to be happy about this. He didn't want her to go to the meeting by herself in the first place and now that she was stood up… this is not going to go over well. Shifting the car into drive she pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

--------

Pulling his bike up in the drive way Aiden turned the key shutting off the engine. He put down the kickstand and got off. As he took off his helmet he yawned, reaching up to scratch his ears. He got off the bike and made his way to the front door being as quiet as he could. It was the middle of the night and he was late getting home. Hopefully Kagome was asleep; she had a thing about him getting home late. At the door he pulled off his backpack and took out the house keys then quietly proceeded to unlock the door. Getting the door open without much problem he peeked his head in. Seeing nothing he slipped inside and quietly closed the door.

"You're late."

Aiden closed his eyes and froze, he was caught "Sorry mom" he turned around and offered a pathetic smile.

"Sorry isn't going to work this time Aiden" Kagome said "You told me that you were going to be home by twelve, it's three AM in the morning."

"I'm sorry, we were out having fun and lost track of time" Aiden tried to defend himself.

"That's no exception" Kagome continued her scolding "You tell me the time your going to be home, I expect you to be home at that time."

"Alright, I won't do it again" Aiden looked up to see Sesshoumaru walk out from the hallway.

"She couldn't sleep till you got home" Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course I couldn't" Kagome said "I was worried."

"He's over four hundred Kagome" Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"He's still a kid, my kid" Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru.

"Our kid" Sesshoumaru corrected with a smirk.

Kagome huffed and glared at the two men then stomped off to bed. Aiden chuckled and waked over to the kitchen bar where Sesshoumaru was standing. It was too easy to irritate Kagome and Sesshoumaru loved to irritate her.

"Mom's gonna make you sleep on the floor one of these days" Aiden chuckled.

Sesshoumaru looked at Aiden with a small grin "No she won't."

"What makes you say that?" the boy asked.

Sesshoumaru merely grinned at his son and took a drink of his water.

Aiden threw his hands up and walked off towards his room "I don't want to know, night dad."

Sesshoumaru chuckled setting his glass down in the sink then headed back to bed. Kagome would surely be awake, still angry at him and would most likely end up wanting to talk to him. He walked down the halls until he came to their room and quietly opened the door. Just as he thought, Kagome was awake, sitting up in bed with her arms folded across her chest as she leaned against the head of the bed with her knees up to her chest. Yep, she was still mad. As he looked at her Kagome shot him a glare and turned her head in the opposite direction. Slowly Sesshoumaru walked over to the edge of the bed and stood in front of Kagome. Still having Kagome ignore him he crawled up on the bed and over to Kagome. He moved her knees away from her chest and crawled over her so they were face to face. Kagome tried her best to ignore him but had trouble keeping a straight face. It always made her laugh when he did that but this time she wasn't going to give in. He was still in trouble and she was not about to let him off so easily.

Sesshoumaru shifted to one arm and moved some hair out of Kagome's face. It was already working, he could tell. Anytime now she will smile. Sure enough a smile slowly came to Kagome's lips. Always worked. He leaned forward and gently kissed her.

"I hate it when you do that" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru smirked "Only because it works."

"I'm supposed to take Nami to her doctor's appointment tomorrow morning right?" she looked at Sesshoumaru, changing the subject.

"Hai, and I'll be there right after I get everything started at work" Sesshoumaru moved off Kagome and laid down beside her "Everything will be fine, you know how good they are."

"I know, I know" Kagome sunk down under the covers "But I can't help not to worry, she's our little girl."

Sesshoumaru shifted and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her close to him "And our little girl is safe."

Kagome just gave a small nod, curling into Sesshoumaru. She just wasn't comfortable with anything that was going on "Let's just try to get some sleep."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer to him and gently kissed her neck. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and they were all going to need their rest.

--------

"Come on Aiden, we're going to be late!" Kagome yelled as she walked out the door, carrying Nami in her arms.

"I'm coming!" Aiden quickly stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth and ran out the door.

Kagome was already helping Nami get in her car seat as Aiden hurried out to the car and got in. A moment later Kagome got in the front seat and gave her son a small glare.

"Sorry" Aiden said holding his hands up in front of him as if protecting himself incase Kagome decided to attack.

"See, if you came home when you said you would last night you wouldn't have overslept."

"Come on, I said I was sorry about that" Aiden gave his mother a hopeful look.

"You're lucky I don't ground you" Kagome said as she drove out of the driveway then headed to Nami's appointment with a couple friends.

Nami giggled in the back seat "Bro bro got in trouble."

Aiden turned around in his seat to look at his little sister "Little Nami is asking to be tickled."

Nami squealed and kicked her legs "Nu-huh, Aiden can't do that."

"Why can't I?" Aiden raised and eyebrow.

"Because" Nami said "Mommy won't let you, she says no playing in the car."

"She's right Aiden" Kagome smiled.

Aiden chuckled and turned around in his seat "It's alright, I'll just get her back when we get home."

Nami giggled again and Aiden smiled, it was fun torturing Nami and the best part about it was that she always came back for more.

Once at the doctors Kagome walked into the first floor with Aiden who was carrying Nami. She moved over to the elevator and pushed the button for level four. The first three floors were used for humans and the last two: four and five were for demons. Though the humans that worked below thought the two floors were used for storage and were off limits. Having the humans think so was an excellent way to keep themselves hidden. And of course having Von own the building and company made it even easier. When the elevator stopped on the fourth floor and the door opened, Kagome walked through with her children and down to the door at the end of the hall with the sign on the door that said "Wataru" on it. Aiden shifted Nami to one arm and opened the door, letting Kagome walk in first.

Once in the office both Aiden and Kagome dropped their concealing spells showing everyone in the room what they truly looked liked. Kagome's human form looking like she always did as a human changed, her black hair growing and a few white streaks appearing as well as the teardrop marking on her forehead. Aiden's long blonde hair changed back to its normal silver with black streaks as his bright blue eyes stayed the same and his crescent moon, tear drop marking appeared back on his forehead with the stripes coming back to one on each cheek and on his wrists. Nami looked at the two still in her human form with her shoulder length, dark blonde hair and light hazel eyes.

Aiden couldn't help but laugh as Nami tried to take off her necklace to have her own demon fetures come out. The little girl hated to wear a concealing spell. After getting his laugh in he helped the child take her necklace off and slipped it into his pocket. Nami smiled as her hair turned back into its normal jet black and her eyes turned back to the golden color just like her fathers. The crescent moon, tear drop marking returned along with the single stripe on her right cheek. Once Nami was happy Aiden walked over to a chair and sat down setting her on his lap as Kagome walked up to the main desk and signed them in.

The receptionist at the desk smiled at Kagome then looked at the sign in sheet "Mr. Wataru will be with you in just a moment."

"Thank you, what about Mrs. Wataru, is she hear too?" Kagome asked.

"Hai" the woman answered "She is just seeing a patient at the moment."

"Alright" Kagome walked over to Aiden and Nami then sat down next to the two of them "It won't be too long."

Aiden nodded "When will dad get here?"

"Soon" Kagome said "He just has to get everything going at work."

"We get to see Von and Tiara now?" Nami asked looking up at Kagome.

"Yes" Kagome said "We'll see them in a minute."

Nami smiled and continued to sit on Aiden's lap.

Only a few minutes later the door to the office opened and Sesshoumaru walked into the room just as Von walked through the back door in the office holding a clip board wearing a white lab coat. Nami squealed and climbed off Aiden then ran over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru picked up Nami as he dropped his concealing spell, allowing his pointed ears to show and his markings to appear as well as his hair and eye color. Von walked over to the family and smiled holding his clipboard at his side.

"If everyone here is ready then we can head to the back room" Von said.

"We're ready" Sesshoumaru said holding Nami in one arm while she clung around his neck.

"Alright then, let's get this going" Von headed back through the same door he came from.

Sesshoumaru followed behind Von with Kagome and Aiden behind him. They walked all the way down the hall then turned left and headed down that hall to the third door on the right. Von opened the door for them revealing a large patients room. As they all walked into the room Von propped the door open then walked in looking at his clipboard.

"First we'll start Nami off with a physical, including a blood test" Von said still looking at his clipboard then looked up with a small smile "Tiara is still with our last patient so she will be here as soon as we can."

"Alright" Kagome sat down in a chair along with Sesshoumaru as Aiden leaned against the wall.

"I will go get Nami's file and I will be right back to get everything started" Von set the clipboard in one of the slots on the door then walked off down the hall.

"Might as well get Nami ready" Kagome said as she stood and took Nami from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome set Nami down on the padded type tables that are always in an office. She knelt down and took off the child's shoes then set them beside her chair. Nami smiled and gently kicked her feet, happy to get her shoes off. Just like her brother and father, Nami would rather go bare foot than wear any shoes.

"You know" Aiden said "Most kids don't like to go to the doctors, but Nami can never wait."

"Because Nami gets to see Von and Tiara then" Kagome smiled "They make it fun for her and besides, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Right" Nami chirped.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road" Von walked into the room.

Kagome smiled and sat down in her chair by Sesshoumaru as Von moved the stethoscope to his ears and began checking Nami's heart. "Take a deep breath Nami."

Nami did as she was told then slowly let the air out; she knew exactly what to do. Von smiled when he was done and patted the child's head. Next he took her blood pressure and temperature "Alright Nami, lets see how much you weigh and how tall you are."

"You forgot to do that first" Nami giggled and held her arms up as Von picked her up off the table and set her on the floor.

"You're right, I did" Von chuckled.

"Because Tiara always did that" Nami said and skipped over to the scale across the room.

"Right" Von said as he smirked.

"What has you so happy today?" Kagome asked, looking over at Von.

"Oh, nothing" Von smiled as he took Nami's weight and height.

"You're smiling an awful lot" Kagome continued.

"There's no reason" Von brought Nami back over and set her back on the table "We'll start off with a blood test" he looked at his chart "the little one hasn't had one in a while." Setting the chart down he looked over to Sesshoumaru and Kagome "I have a few tests that I want to do, and it might take a while."

"We'll stay as long as we need" Sesshoumaru said

"Alright" Von nodded "I'll be back in a moment, I'm gonna lock up so we have no interruptions. I closed for the day so we'll be the only one's here."

Receiving nods from Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Von walked out of the room only to have Tiara walk in wearing a white coat just like Von. Kagome smiled upon seeing Tiara and stood up to hug the woman. Aiden moved away from the wall and moved over to Tiara and gave her a hug as well.

Tiara smiled as she looked at every one "It's great to see all of you" she looked at Sesshoumaru who was still sitting "And you, always the same I see."

Sesshoumaru nodded then stood "It's nice to see you as well" he moved over to Tiara and gave her a light hug. He moved back and looked her over then sniffed. Tiara looked at him, smiling lightly "Your scent is different."

Kagome and Aiden looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment before Aiden sniffed the air as well "Dad's right."

Kagome turned her confused look towards Aiden "What in the world are you two talking about?"

"Well, see for yourself" Aiden motioned towards Tiara.

Tiara laughed lightly as Kagome moved closer to her and took in her scent "Your right, but why?" she looked at Tiara who merely smiled. "What are you hiding?"

"She's pregnant" Aiden said.

Kagome's eyes widened and pulled Tiara into a tight hug "That's great, oh my… that's amazing."

"I know" Tiara laughed "I was surprised when I found out as well, Von practically died."

"Wow, it finally happened" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, after so many hundred years we were about ready to give up" Tiara smiled and patted her stomach "Then this happened."

"How far along are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"About a month and a half" Tiara smiled.

Kagome pinned Tiara with a glare "And you didn't tell us this before?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Tiara laughed "And the look on your face was great, you should have seen it."

Giving a sigh Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed lightly "I let you know as soon as possible both times."

"Yes, yes you did" Tiara smiled then turned to Nami "And we have stuff to do."

"Yep" Nami chirped.

"Then lets go" Tiara moved over to Name and lifted her off the table then set her on the floor "You three can go ahead and wait in the waiting room, it's only a simple blood test."

Aiden saw Kagome give a small look of protest from the corner of his eye. He know that she wanted someone to go with Nami, just in case something went wrong "I'll go and ahead and go with Nami. Mom, you and dad can go wait."

Nami smiled and ran over to Aiden, latching around his leg. Aiden chuckled slightly and picked the little girl up.

"Alright" Kagome said "Don't forget about her shoes" she picked up Nami's shoes and waited for Aiden to shift the girl to one arm before handing them to him.

"It won't be too long, a quick blood test then I'll take her to the lab for a few other tests" Tiara said "If you want, I'll send Aiden back to get you or tell you what's going on" she started to walk out the then stopped "Oh, and Von should be setting everything up after he's done locking the place up."

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod "We'll be out in the waiting room."

Tiara smiled then walked out with Aiden and Nami. Sesshoumaru put an arm around Kagome's waist then led her out as well, heading to the waiting room.

As Aiden and Tiara walked down the halls to one of the labs Tiara looked over at Aiden and smiled. Aiden noticed her looking at him and turned slightly towards her "What?"

"You've gotten so tall" she laughed lightly "You're as tall as your father."

"Yeah" Aiden smiled "I like to point that out to him a lot but its better when mom has to look up to yell at me."

Tiara shook her head slightly as she laughed then looked back at Aiden with a smirk "So, you've got to be popular with the girls, I know your father was."

Aiden scratched the back of his head and Nami giggled "Aiden complains that girls don't like him."

Tiara laughed lightly as she opened the door for the two "So, no girlfriend I take it."

"Nope" Nami answered receiving a small glare from Aiden.

"Don't worry about it" Tiara said "You'll meet a lovely girl one day, you're a handsome man, I know you will."

"It's kinda hard to find a girl when you can't tell the humans from the demons anymore, all thanks to those stupid concealing spells" Aiden said setting Nami down in a chair.

Giving a smile Tiara moved around the small lab, getting the things she needed then moved back over to Nami and carefully put the needle in her arm to start drawing blood after carefully cleaning the area on her arm "You can tell if they're wearing a spell if you pay attention, your father could help if you asked him I bet" she glanced over at Aiden for a moment "Besides, does it matter if they are demon or not?"

"No, it doesn't matter" Aiden sat down in another chair next to Nami.

"Then go out, meet girls" Tiara gently pulled the needle from Nami then placed a band aid over her arm.

"It's hard to go out with a human who has no idea that demons even exist. It's not like I can go up to a girl and say, Hey I'm a demon, wanna go out with me?"

"Well, you could" still smiling Tiara took Nami's hand and helped her off the chair.

Aiden rolled his eyes "Yeah, if I wanted to scare the girl half to death. It's not as easy as you think it is anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Tiara asked.

"You have been married forever now, when people knew about demons. Granted people were afraid of them and it was natural for demons to marry demons but still" Aiden explained "Everyone thinks that demons are dead, no longer exist, if they even did exist."

Tiara sighed "Well, you do have a point there. Oh, wait, I know" she smiled "Go on one of those dating sites on the internet."

"No way" Aiden laughed.

"Why not?" Tiara walked out of the room and down yet another hallway.

"Because, for all I know there could be an old creepy guy pretending to be a girl" Aiden followed behind the two.

Tiara laughed "Alright, so it wasn't the best idea, but I still think that you should have girls hanging all over you."

Aiden shook his head and followed Tiara to the next room where Von was setting everything up for a few other tests. He stayed for a little while till they started then left after making sure Nami would be alright. Walking the halls like he did before Aiden made his way to the waiting room to inform his parents where Nami was.

Review:

The hospital visit seemed to drag on a bit but other than that its good.


	3. Chapter 3

_**To Trust the One You Love**_

_Chapter 3:_

_Waiting and a Meeting_

The two were sitting on a couple chairs in the corner of the room. Kagome was leaning against Sesshoumaru with her eyes closed. Sesshoumaru had his head leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Noticing Aiden walk in Sesshoumaru lightly nudged Kagome. Straightening up Kagome looked over at Aiden and watched him walk over to them and sit down. Aiden slouched down in his chair and told them where Nami was and of course Kagome being who she was, quickly left to go find her. Both men laughed, getting a kick out of her antics, the woman was such a worry wart.

Soon, a few hours later Kagome and Nami were still gone with Von and Tiara, most likely still doing testing. Aiden made a make shift bed by lying across a few chairs. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was still in the same spot with his arms folded across his chest, but now with his eyes closed. They were completely board and Aiden proved it by starting at the ceiling, counting all the dots. Just exactly how many tests were they going to do? He heaved a sigh and twisted around to look at Sesshoumaru then shook his head. How his father could hold still for so long was beyond him. It seemed like his father had never ending patients.

"Is there something you wanted Aiden?" Sesshoumaru opened an eye.

"How did you know I was looking at you?" Aiden asked.

"I'm like your mother, I know everything" Sesshoumaru answered closing his eye.

"When will Nami be done?" Aiden questioned.

Sesshoumaru opened both of his eyes and looked at Aiden, causing him to laugh.

"I thought you knew everything" Aiden said.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment then spoke up "Kagome is back."

Just a second later Kagome walked through the door and Aiden laughed "You cheated."

"How did I cheat?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You heard her coming" Aiden said.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked looking at the two.

"Dad said that he knew everything" Aiden looked over at Kagome.

"No, he doesn't" Kagome said as she walked over to a chair and sat down "I do."

"I don't believe any of you" Aiden finally sat up "Where's Nami anyways?"

"Sleeping" his mother smiled.

"Sleeping?" Aiden gave a confused look.

"Yep, sleeping" Kagome answered "Von is doing one of those sleeping things, you know, when they measure your sleeping patterns or something."

"Ok, how long is that supposed to take?" Aiden asked.

"Probably just an hour, Von and Tiara wants to see if she will have one of those dreams she always gets" Kagome leaned against Sesshoumaru.

"Then I'm taking another nap" Aiden laid back down across the chairs. Kagome laughed and Sesshoumaru shook his head. That boy was lazy. Sesshoumaru shifted and wrapped an arm around Kagome. They just had to wait, just a little longer then they could leave and go home. Hopefully when all the tests come back everything will show up just fine and normal.

---------------------

A woman with a dark blue hair and brown eyes stood up from behind her desk in a large office and straightened out her light blue work skirt and matching top. She collected a small packet of papers and started to walk out of her office when her phone rang, causing her to stop. Turning around to glare at her phone she sighed and walked back over to her desk and answered the annoying phone.

"Zumi's office, how may I help you?" she talked politely into the receiver.

Only moments later her polite, sweet voice turned into one of irritation and annoyance "What is it now Izuru?" she sighed and sat on the edge of her desk "I don't care if you couldn't follow them into the building." Closing her eyes she rubbed her temples "Then sit there and wait for them to come out… no, I don't care how long it takes." She gave a loud sigh then hung up, not being very gentle with the receiver then stood back up with the papers in hand.

With a glance around the office the woman finally walked out and gave a smile to a few of her co-workers. Coming to the break room she stopped to pour herself a cup of coffee then continued her way over to a door with a sign on it saying "President." Tapping the toe of her foot on the floor she knocked on the door.

A light buzz gave her the signal and she walked in, closing the door behind her. "I have the papers" she waved them slightly as she walked over to a man setting behind a large desk, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up "Well, most of them anyways."

"Where are the rest of them?" the man asked.

"I'm still working on them Katon, give me a break" she set the papers on his desk. "I'm doing enough work for three people."

"Alright, just get them done as soon as you can" Katon said.

"I will, and Izuru just called a moment ago" Zumi said then took a sip of her coffee "He's waiting outside the building."

"He couldn't get in?" Katon asked.

"No, so I told him to wait" she sat down in a chair by his desk.

"Good, we need to keep an eye on them for as long as we can and keep track of their every movement, what their schedule is, what the parents do on their free time and what the kids do on their free time." He leaned over and stole a sip of Zumi's coffee then continued "Same thing with their friends, we need to know everything about them, especially that one married couple."

Zumi snatched her coffee back "Right, we'll know more about them then they know about themselves."

"Exactly" Katon said.

-------------------

Everything was nice and peaceful in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Kagome and Sesshoumaru was a light conversation, waiting for that hour to go by so they could all go home. Aiden however was still asleep, laying across the chair of his make shift bed. Though the peaceful part was soon put to an end when Aiden yawned and stretched as he rolled over. With his bed only being so big Aiden rolled right off the chair and onto the floor with a loud thump. Kagome covered her mouth as she laughed while Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head as Aiden groaned and robbed the sore spot on his head.

"Our sun was defeated by a chair" Kagome laughed.

"Our son is lazy" Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm not lazy" Aiden mumbled.

"Maybe you should have come home on time" Kagome smirked.

"Alright, alright, I get it" Aiden yawned.

The small bashing period for poor Aiden quickly came to a halt when a sharp scream pierced through the office. Sesshoumaru was the first one up and running through the halls, followed by Aiden with Kagome right behind him. Sesshoumaru easily trailed Nami's scent and threw open the door of the room Nami was in without hesitation. Nami was sitting on a small bed, crying loudly as Tiara sat beside her, gently rubbing the girls back while Von took off the wires, monitoring everything about the child. The moment Sesshoumaru came through the door Nami threw up her arms as she continued to cry. Giving a small sigh of relief that Nami was alright Sesshoumaru moved over to the child and gently picked her up. Nami wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru neck tightly and buried her head into his shoulder.

Kagome walked over to the two and lightly placed her hand on Nami's back and looked at Sesshoumaru "We should take her home."

"She's had enough for today" Sesshoumaru agreed.

Von walked over to the two "That was the last test for her, go ahead and take her home so she can rest."

"We'll let you know when all the results come back" Tiara spoke up.

"Alright, thank you" Kagome moved over and gave both her friends a hug then followed Sesshoumaru out the door.

Aiden gave a small wave of his hand as he left, following Kagome. Tiara sighed and looked at Von for a moment before the two began to clean everything up.

As the family of four walked out of the building Nami was still clinging to Sesshoumaru. Kagome was staying as close to Nami as possible while Aiden followed behind them.

"Aiden, you can drive my car home" Sesshoumaru said and shifted Nami to get the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Aiden.

"Alright" Aiden said as he took the keys "Where's your car?"

"Right over there" Sesshoumaru pointed to a silver convertible.

"Got it, I'll meet you guys at home" Aiden said then jogged his way over to his father's car. Once he started the car he turned the radio station to something he liked then pulled out. He watched his father drive out of the parking lot in Kagome's car with Kagome in the passengers' seat holding Nami. When they pulled out he started to leave as well, only to end up hitting his breaks as another car cut him off and speed down the street "Idiot" he frowned then finally pulled out and headed home.

------------------

Kagome sat at her desk in the office reading over a few documents with a red pen in her hand, writing things down on the papers and crossing things out. Sesshoumaru sat at another desk across the room, focused on his computer screen, typing away. Missing one day of work and they miss everything. Paper work that was taking hours to complete made the day drag on like it would never end. Several companies hand wanted to merge with theirs and left stacks upon stacks of papers about their own companies and all sorts of benefits that will come from it if they merged. It was completely boring, all of the companies sucked. They were all low tech movie facilities that wanted their technology. But not just anyone could merge with Tashio corps, Kagome and Sesshoumaru saw to that. Their technology was top of the line and everyone wanted it.

Setting her pen and papers down Kagome sighed and folded her arms on the desk then buried her head in her arms. Sesshoumaru looked up from his computer and over at his wife. He watched Kagome sigh again then saved the data on his computer and stood up then walked over behind Kagome. When Sesshoumaru began to rub Kagome's shoulders she straightened up, closing her eyes and let her head hang down.

"Maybe I should have stayed with Nami today" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kiri, still massaging her shoulders "Nami is fine, Aiden took her out to see a movie with Itaru then they are going to go over to Rin and Hideki's house once Rin is off work."

"I know but since we got home from the doctors yesterday she's been acting weird" Kagome said in a sigh.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru turned Kagome's chair around to face him and knelt down "Nami is only five; she doesn't understand everything that his happening to her, she's confused."

"I know…" Kagome looked down "I just worry about her."

"It's alright to worry" Sesshoumaru tilted her head to look at him "I remember how much you worried about Aiden, but your going to make yourself sick if you keep worrying like you are."

"I know…oh, speaking of Nami" Kagome brightened up "I have to call the school tomorrow and sign Nami up for her first year of school."

Sesshoumaru smiled "Perhaps she will get Rin as a teacher; she is one of the kindergarten teachers there."

Kagome nodded then looked at her watch "Our client should be here for her appointment soon."

"I don't know why we're giving them a second chance, the first person they sent to meet us never showed up and left you waiting at that restaurant by yourself" Sesshoumaru said.

"Because its' a good company and the Vice President called and apologized personally, she's coming down herself to meet with us." Kagome countered.

"I will not go easy on her" Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Do you ever go easy on a client?" Kagome smiled.

"You have a point there" Sesshoumaru said making Kagome laugh.

Sesshoumaru patted Kagome's shoulder then walked back to his desk and sat down. Kagome gave another sigh as she picked up the packet of papers and began to work on them again. When the phone rang about twenty minutes later Kagome jumped, startled causing Sesshoumaru to laugh. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru for a moment the answered the phone.

"Kagome speaking" she held the receiver with her shoulder. "She's here now?" moving the phone to her hand she set her pen down "Alright, send her in" Kagome hung up the phone then straightened up her desk "She's here, so be nice."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his computer over at Kagome and started to say something but stopped when the door to their office opened. A woman walked in wearing a three piece pants suit and her dark blue hair pulled up in a bun. Kagome stood up from her desk and walked over to the woman and shook her hand.

"I'm Zumi Hamako, representing Okeda corps." The woman smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kagome Tashio and this" she motioned over towards Sesshoumaru "Is my husband, Sesshoumaru Tashio."

Sesshoumaru stood up and moved over to stand beside Kagome "Nice to meet you" he gave a small nod.

"Nice to meet the both of you" Zumi said "I'm glad you were willing to have an interview for my company."

"Well, it's a good company and I think that any medical facility that wants to expand their technology should be given as second chance" Kagome smiled then looked at Sesshoumaru "Right honey?"

"Hai" Sesshoumaru said "Let's get the interview started."

"Of course" Zumi smiled then followed Kagome and Sesshoumaru over to Sesshoumaru's desk.

Kagome brought a chair over for Zumi and another one for herself. She set her chair down by Sesshoumaru then smiled at Zumi. Sesshoumaru sat up straight in his chair and began the process of the interview that seemed more like an interrogation that an interview to Kagome. Zumi answered all of the questions without hesitating once and even added some of her own information. Needless to say Kagome was impressed though Sesshoumaru was another story. He looked bored and completely unimpressed with Zumi, of course he did say that he wasn't going to be easy on her. Kagome was ready to sign the papers to merge companies but Sesshoumaru obviously wasn't. After about thirty minutes the so called interview came to an end and Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Either Kagome or I will get back to you on our decision" he said.

"Thank you" Zumi stood.

Kagome stood as well "We'll let you know as soon as possible."

"I appreciate that" Zumi leaned over the desk slightly and shook both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's hand.

Kagome walked Zumi to the door then turned to look at Sesshoumaru once the woman was gone "So, what do you think?" she walked back over to him and sat on the edge of the desk.

Sesshoumaru said nothing for a moment, typing on his computer then looked up at his wife "There is not much on her background."

Kagome leaned over and looked at the computer "Oh Sesshoumaru" she sighed "You didn't just look up her file again, how many times are you gonna look at that thing?"

"I do not think that there is enough here to trust her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Give her a two week trial; if you still don't like her then you can fire her." Kagome begged.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at Kagome. He was never going to win was he? "Very well."

"Thank you" Kagome smiled then kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek and skipped back to her desk. After all these years, she still acted like a child sometimes.

-------------------------

Aiden laughed as he walked down the street with Itaru and Nami sitting up on his shoulders. They had just finished watching a movie at the theaters and were now heading over to Rin's place for a late lunch and maybe to do something else if they thought of anything. Their whole plan to cheer Nami up was working; the little girl hasn't frowned once since they started their day out. First it was breakfast then a walk to the park to wait till the movie started. Nami was loving it, she always enjoyed riding on Aiden's shoulders when they went out, he always made it fun.

"How's the weather up there?" Aiden looked up at Nami slightly.

Nami giggled and patted Aiden's head "Good."

Itaru chuckled and looked at the two. It was great to go out with Aiden, especially when he brought Nami along with him. He always wanted a little sister but his parents never had another child.

"I wanna see sissy" Nami said.

"That's where we're heading" Aiden smiled.

"Is Hideki gonna be there too?" Nami leaned to the side.

Aiden leaned as well getting a small giggle from the child "I think he's at work, if hi is we'll visit them again when he's home."

"Ok" Nami chirped.

"So, when's your next race?" Itaru asked.

"Not this Saturday but next" Aiden answered "That reminds me, when do you want to come over to help me and dad re-build that bike?"

"Is this Saturday good for you? I don't work on the weekends any more" Itaru reached up to Nami and tickled her.

Nami giggled and squirmed, slipping back on Aiden's shoulder's causing him to stop and try to steady her. Though that didn't help much because Nami kept on squirming and giggling. Aiden lost his hold on Nami and she squealed as she slid off his shoulders, having no fear about hitting the ground below her. Aiden took in a sharp breath and went to turn around to catch Nami but Itaru beat him too it.

"Got her" Itaru smiled holding up the girl.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that" Aiden sighed.

"Relax, I wouldn't have let her get hurt" Itaru hoisted Nami onto his shoulders "Anyway, you didn't answer me, is Saturday good?"

"Yeah, just as long as you don't break my sister" Aiden looked over at Itaru.

"Of course I wouldn't" Itaru smirked "I might just drop her a couple times."

"No, don't drop me!" Nami squealed and giggled wrapping her arms around the top of Itaru's head.

"I wouldn't do that" Itaru laughed.

"The three continued on their way to Rin's house with Nami on Itaru's shoulders the rest of the way there. When they made it Rin was just pulling into the drive way. Nami smiled and wiggled around till Itaru took the girl off his shoulders and set her down. Once she was down Nami ran over to the drivers' side of the car, hopping up and down, waiting for Rin to get out. Rin smiled as she gathered some of her papers form the passengers seat beside her, she could see Nami out of the corner of her eye. The girl was too full of energy to stand still which reminded Rin a lot of herself when she was younger; too hyper for her own good. Making sure Nami was far enough away from the door or was at least paying attention so she wouldn't get hit when she opened the door and got out. The moment Rin stepped out of the car Nami smiled and wrapped her arms around Rin's legs in a hug.

"I'm happy to see you as well" Rin giggled.

"Bro bro took me to see a movie with Itaru" Nami smiled up at her sister.

"That's great" Rin smiled then looked over at Itaru and Aiden. "So, is the plan still to go out for a late lunch?"

"Yep, some where we can get coffee for us and something for Nami" Aiden said.

"I want a cookie!" Nami waved her had in the air.

"Well we can get both of those at any coffee place" Itaru looked at Rin, "Where too?"

"There's a coffee shop down the street that's pretty good and we can walk there, how about that?" Rin said as she headed over to the front door of her house, the three following behind her.

Rin unlocked the door and let the others in then set her things down "Just let me go change" she walked down a hall then up the stairs.

Aiden walked over to the couch and sat down while Nami pulled Itaru over a bird cage holding a cockatoo, Hideki's bird Taki. Nami loved to spend her time playing holding Taki whenever she came over. Hideki was always holding the bird and teaching it new works, smart bird too. When ever Hideki came home Taki would always say "Honey, I'm home" a phrase Hideki would use often. Though Rin didn't do much with the bird ever since it bit her and she had to get stitches. To her, it was a bird from hell and it wanted to kill her. Nami smiled and pet the bird though the cage as Itaru stood behind her. He wasn't very fond of birds but he was happy to watch Nami have her fun.

Rin walked down the stairs and came into the living room "Alright, ready."

"Then let's go" Aiden stood.


	4. Followed

_**To Trust the One You Love**_

_Chapter 4:_

_Followed_

As they all walked to the coffee shop Itaru held Nami's hand and walked up ahead as Aiden and Rin stayed back talking quietly.

"Mom told me what happened yesterday" Rin said "Is Nami doing any better?"

"Well, she slept with mom and dad last night… well, tried" Aiden answered in a sigh "Mom ended up taking Nami outside on the porch in the back yard and sat in the rocking chair."

Then I take it none of you slept" Rin looked ahead at the small child.

"Nope, Kagome was busy trying to get Nami to sleep; dad was worried about both Nami and mom, so naturally, I worried about all of them" Aiden said. "Though Nami did eventually fall asleep."

"What about mom and dad?" Rin questioned.

"Well mom slept for a little while in the chair but Nami woke her up, I don't think dad slept at all and I zonked out on the chair." Aiden dodged a kid streaking by him "Then dad woke me up because Itaru came over."

"Well, it's not like a night of sleep is going to hurt any of you" Rin laughed.

"I still get tired if I don't sleep" Aiden countered.

"Like sleeping in the doctor's office after staying out all night?" Rin grinned.

Aiden groaned "No one is ever going to let that down are they?"

Rin laughed then called out to the others up ahead "Just around the corner."

Both Rin and Aiden laughed and followed them. In the coffee shop Nami sat by Aiden while Itaru shared a seat with Rin in the small booth in the back of the shop. Nami filled in most of the conversation part with chatter about almost everything that came to her mind. Aiden was able to talk Rin into coming down to one of his races. He would get her in free along with Hideki. Nami was able to have her cookie along with an added brownie and a glass of milk while the three adults had their cup of coffee.

"So, what kind of race are you making me go to?" Rin asked as she sipped her coffee.

"It's just a like a race when you drive the cars, you know, you drive around the track a few laps" Itaru explained.

"Just like NASCAR, but with motorcycles" Aiden said.

Rin smiled "Alright, just wanted to ask. I don't keep up with your racing."

"Mom doesn't either, just dad" Aiden chuckled.

Nami looked at Rin "Aiden let's me help him fix the bikes with daddy."

"He does?" Rin said in a surprised voice and smiled "I bet you're the best helper there."

"Uh huh" Nami smiled.

"She's gonna be another mechanic one of these days" Itaru chuckled.

Nami giggled "Yep."

"Yeah and she can't even pronounce the word" Aiden said.

"She'll learn" Rin smiled "But mom will kill you if you get her into riding them."

Aiden simply smiled and shrugged as he looked around the coffee shop, taking everything all in. For some reason he didn't feel very comfortable. He shifted slightly, it felt like they were being watched but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Everyone was busy doing their won thing, talking and visiting with friends and family.

Rin looked at Aiden and tilted her head "What's wrong Aiden?"

"Huh?" Aiden shook his head and looked over at Rin "oh, nothing, just spacing out."

"You know" Itaru folded his arms across the table "You do that a lot, you day dream too much."

Aiden shrugged slightly then looked at his watch "We should probably start heading home."

"Is mommy and daddy home now?" Nami asked after she finished her milk.

"Not right now but they will be home later on for dinner" Aiden answered then scooted out of the booth and held out his hand for Nami.

Nami slid out of the booth and took Aiden's hand. Rin slid out as well along with Itaru. Itaru paid the check this time since Aiden paid for everything at the movies. They walked Rin back home, Nami holding Rin's hand this time around. Once they got to Rin's house and dropped her off Aiden took Nami's hand then began walking home with the child and Itaru. On the way home Aiden glanced over his shoulder and frowned. He was having that same feeling he had when they were all in the coffee shop. He glanced over his shoulder again then spotted something.

"Itaru" He said in a quiet voice "Look behind you, do you see anyone familiar, like from the coffee shop?"

Itaru looked at Aiden and raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"Behind us there's a guy with brown hair and a grey long sleeve shirt, he's wearing sunglasses too" Aiden said.

Itaru took a quick glance behind him "Ok, I saw him."

"He's from the coffee shop, he's following us" Aiden looked at Itaru.

"How can you be sure?" Itaru looked at Aiden for a moment.

Aiden sighed "I just know you know how good I am about things like this.

"Let's hurry up then" Itaru said.

Aiden nodded and picked up Nami. The two picked up the pave, weaving in and out of the crowd. When Itaru looked back and saw the same person he knew that they were being followed. He nudged Aiden with his elbow and moved even faster. They continued weaving through the crowed and the man continued to follow them.

"Nami, I want you to hang onto me and don't let go" Aiden said.

"Ok" Nami tightened her arms around her bother's neck.

"Down the ally" Aiden pointed up ahead.

Itaru nodded and rounded the corner. The man following them hurried into the ally but stopped when he didn't see anyone. The ally was completely empty. He looked around to see if they were hiding but no one was there. It was like they disappeared. Letting out a loud curse he kicked a trash can and walked out of the ally and back into the crowed.

"Lost him" Itaru said as the three looked over the edge of an apartment roof.

"Yeah, after scaling a building" Aiden said still holding Nami.

"Well it worked" Itaru smiled.

"That was fun" Nami giggled.

Aiden and Itaru chuckled then looked at each other "Why were we being followed?" the Inu asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's what you guys have been worrying about" Itaru said.

"I need to talk to dad" Aiden sighed "But we should probably stick to the roof tops for now."

"I'll go for that" Itaru stretched his arms out above his head.

Aiden rolled his eyes "Just try not to be seen."

"I can do that" Itaru smirked then raced off.

Aiden took off as well, following behind Itaru, Nami smiling the whole time.

---------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked into the house and sniffed the air "Aiden's cooking again" he called out behind him.

"How do you know?" Kagome walked up then stopped "Oh, miso soup" she smiled then squeezed by Sesshoumaru into the house and set her purse down.

"Your late!" a voice said from the kitchen.

Kagome smiled and walked towards the kitchen as she shook her head. Aiden was standing at the stove, steering the soup "Work ran late."

"I see that" Aiden set the spoon down and faced Kagome then waited for Sesshoumaru to join them. He needed to talk to them about a few things.

"Where's Nami?" Sesshoumaru asked as he finally walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water.

"In her room playing" Aiden answered "But I need to talk to you two."

"What about?" his mother questioned.

He waited until both Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat down and the kitchen bar before he spoke up "on the way home from Rin's house we were being followed, I noticed it and so did Itaru. We ditched him by running into an ally and jumped onto an apartment roof."

Kagome sat at the bar taking everything in, she couldn't believe it. But Sesshoumaru being who he was spoke up "You have an idea what this person was after?"

"Yeah, I think so" Aiden leaned against the counter "I think what we were trying to keep from happening is starting to happen."

"But how can you be so sure?" Kagome asked.

"Think about it mom" Aiden said "You know that people are out there that know we exist and other demons that still…"

"That still want to get rid of this family" Sesshoumaru finished.

"Exactly" Aiden nodded.

"You mean... people are trying to get Nami like they tried with Aiden a long time ago." Kagome sighed.

"Right" Sesshoumaru said "But they made a mistake in waiting until Aiden was old enough and was able to defend himself."

"Nami can't do that" Aiden finished for Sesshoumaru.

"But why us?" Kagome asked.

"Same reason it was last time" Sesshoumaru took a drink of water "You are a descendant from ancient youkai, I was the Western Lord and still known as such. Both Aiden and Nami are our children, they carry our blood."

"So, what do we do?" Kagome continued to question.

"Be careful, never leave Nami alone" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Should we tell anyone" Aiden asked.

"Since Itaru knows we should tell Dante and Erika" Kagome said "I'll call Rin and tell her tomorrow."

"And no one else, we cannot let this get out too far" Sesshoumaru said.

"Good idea" Aiden nodded and turned back around to the soup cooking on the stove. He turned around a moment later "Dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Alright, I'll go get Nami" Kagome stood up and walked away.

Aiden looked at Sesshoumaru once Kagome left "Are you sure we shouldn't tell the others, this could get serious."

"This could get serious either way" Sesshoumaru said.

"You're right" Aiden sighed "We just have to be as careful as possible."

Sesshoumaru nodded but said nothing since Kagome walked in, carrying Nami "I forgot to call the school."

"Oh, don't worry about that" Aiden said "Rin wanted me to tell you that she's taking care of it."

"Really?" Kagome asked as she smiled.

"Yep" Aiden smiled.

Well, now that was one more thing they didn't have to worry about. The only thing they had to do now was to take care of this new problem.

-------------------------

Katon growled and barred his fangs as he knocked a stack of papers off his desk. A man sitting in a chair close by fidgeted in his seat, keeping his head down and stayed as quiet as possible. Sitting on the edge of the desk a red haired woman filled her nails without a care in the world about what was happening. She wore a short green skirt with a matching shirt and shoes, her red hair falling over her shoulders, matching with her light orange eyes. The man sitting in the chair had short brown hair with brown eyes. He wore a dark blue pair of jeans with a yellow long sleeve shirt. And Katon, being at work wore an expensive business suit.

"You've had a month to get he kid!" Katon yelled.

"I'm sorry sir" the man said "Ever since the boy saw me they've been paying close attention to everything."

"You shouldn't have let them see you in the first place" Katon continued to growl.

"I didn't think he would see me" the man looked up slightly.

This time Katon knocked off a cup holding pens and pencils "He's a demon; he's not as stupid as those humans you follow."

"I'm sorry sir" the man coward in his seat.

The woman set down her nail file and crossed her legs "If Izuru can't get close to the annoying kid at school or on the street, do it at home when the parents are gone."

Katon looked at the woman and smiled "That's a good idea Haruna."

Izuru looked up more and straightened up in his chair.

"Of course it is" she smiled then slid off her desk, taking her nail file with her "Izuru will go to the house when mommy and daddy are gone" she made her way towards Izuru "Big brother likes watching TV, wait until he falls asleep then sneak into the house and take the brat."

"That could work" Katon said "But instead of Izuru will send a team, incase big brother wakes up."

"And what will Izuru do?" Haruna walked around Izuru, trailing her hand across his chest and shoulders.

"Izuru will finish his paper work, and maybe I won't kill him" Katon said.

Haruna smiled and leaned down, wrapping her arms around Izuru from behind "Hear that?" she whispered in his ear "Better do a good job on that paper work or…" she ran her nail file across his neck "You won't make it out of here alive."

Izuru swallowed hard and nodded "Y… yeah."

"Good, get out" Katon growled.

Izuru scrambled to get or of the chair as Haruna let him go, giggling. For a human he moved pretty fast as he rushed out of the office.

"That was fun" Haruna laughed.

"You're entertained whenever you scare Izuru" Katon smirked.

She made a small purring noise "You know how I like to play with the helpless ones."

"The cat playing with the wounded and unprotected mouse" Katon said as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk.

Haruna let the tip of her tongue stick out from the corner of her mouth as she smiled, showing off one of her fangs. She wiggled her hips then strolled over to Katon and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck "But that's the way you like it" she leaned over and nipped the lobe of his ear.

Katon closed his eyes and set his hands on Haruna's hips "My little neko."

Letting out a light purr Haruna shifted and strattled Katon in the chair. She ran one of her hands through Katons' hair as her other hand slipped under his shirt and moved up to his chest. "You love your little neko" she licked the corner of his lips then lightly ran her claws over his chest.


	5. Break In

_**To Trust the One You Love**_

_Chapter 5:_

_Break In_

Aiden waited on his spot on the stairs at the elementary school Nami went too. It was a good thing that he didn't work much during the week, he was always able to pick Nami up but of course if he couldn't there was always Rin. If Aiden couldn't come Nami would just stay with Rin until she was done then Rin would take her home. Scratching his head Aiden looked around. He didn't see anything that looked suspicious, just parents sitting in their cars or standing around waiting for the school bells to ring so they can take their children home. He looked down at his watch, seeing that it was only a couple minutes till two thirty he stood up, he learned his lesson last time to not sit on the stairs when gets out. Getting trampled by little kids was not fun, although Nami thought it was funny.

When it came around to two thirty the loud and irritating bell rang followed by the doors opening and hundreds of small children running out to their parents. Aiden waited until he saw Rin walk out holding Nami's hand. That was the usual routine. Rin would walk Nami outside and Aiden would take her home. Was that just everyone being over protective? Most likely to other people, but when you know someone is after your family, nothing is over protective. Nami waved to Aiden when she saw him and hurried over, pulling Rin with her.

"Ready to get home kiddo?" Aiden asked as the child came up.

"Yep, I'm hungry" Nami smiled.

"You have your cell phone off don't you?" Rin asked.

"Uh…" Aiden took his phone out of his back pocket and looked at it "Oops, forgot to turn it on."

"Figured as much" Rin sighed "Tiara tried to call you, she ended up calling me since she never got an answer from you and no one answered the phone at home."

"Yeah, I was out all day getting parts for my bike, I'm fixing it for the race that you're coming too" Aiden said "Any way, what did Tiara want?"

"Mom left her wallet at Tiara's house this morning so she's gonna come by and drop it off" Rin answered.

"Did she call mom or dad?" Aiden asked.

Rin rolled her eyes "Of course, but they're both like you. They turned their cells off and they didn't go to work today so she couldn't call the office."

"Oh, well I'll be home the rest of the day with Nami" Aiden said "So I'll be there when Tiara gets there."

Nami took Aiden's hand and pulled slightly "I'm hungry."

"Alright, alright, we're goin" Aiden laughed as he looked at the child then back at Rin "Mom and dad will be home sometime tomorrow."

"Ok, don't forget to give mom her wallet" Rin said.

"I won't" Aiden smiled then headed down the rest of the stairs with Nami.

He walked Nami to the car and helped her in then got in himself. After turning on the car Aiden turned to a radio station to something more fit for Nami to listen too. Nami smiled and put on her seat belt as Aiden pulled out into the street. It was only a ten minute drive but it was full of Nami talking about what she did in class and how much she enjoyed being in school and having Rin as a teacher. Aiden always liked to listen to Nami chatter about everything she did each day of school. It was all interesting for him since he never went to a school like that, He managed to get into a couple of college courses but that was it. The ten minute drive came to an end when they came up to the driveway and the gate opened for them to pull through. They drove up the driveway and parked outside the house.

The two got out of the car, Nami pulling her small backpack over her shoulder and running up to the door. Aiden opened the trunk of the car and lifted a box of motorcycle parts out of the car then walked up to the door. Balancing the box with one hand he took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Nami ran into the house and headed for her room as Aiden laughed and shook his head then walked into the house, closing the door behind him. He set his keys in a tray by the door and walked into the garage to set the down next to the bike he was working on. The bike stood on a stand almost complete, bran new golden paint was finally dry on what used to be a black painted Ninja. It was one of the top of the line motorcycles that the owner neglected and let it fall to pieces. Aiden bought it for a low price and took it home to make it what it once was. It was going to be the best bike that he had. He covered the bike with a blanket to keep it protected then walked out of the garage and almost fell as Nami ran around the corner and right into him.

Aiden stumbled but stayed on two feet "Careful Nami, don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok" Nami said then held up a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Aiden knelt down to look at the paper.

"It's a picture" Nami exclaimed "I made it in art time today."

"Really?" Aiden took the paper. The picture was drawn in crayon. It had a small house with a tree by it about three times the size of the house then beside the tree going down in a row were seven people drawn with an arrow pointing to each one with a label saying who each one is going in the order of : Dad, Mom, Me, Bro bro, Sissy, Hideki, and Uncle Sota.

"Wow, this is nice" Aiden said "Want to put this on the fridge so everyone can see it?"

"Uh huh, I want mommy and daddy to see it when they come home" Nami smiled.

"Alright" Aiden stood up, still holding the paper "Come on, we'll do that right now."

He walked over to the fridge, Nami skipping along behind him. Taking a couple magnets off the fridge Aiden put the picture up and looked down at Nami. Nami smiled and clapped her hands. She couldn't wait for her parents to come home and see the new addition to the fridge.

"So, want a snack?" Aiden looked down at his little sister.

"I want a sandwich" Nami announced.

"Alright" Aiden chuckled then walked around the kitchen gathering the items needed. Half way through making the sandwich he noticed the red light on the answering machine blinking, telling him that he had a message or two. Leaning over the counter slightly he pressed the button to listen to them and got back to the sandwich.

"Hi Aiden" Tiara's voice came over the machine "Kagome left her wallet here this morning; I'll bring it over later tonight."

"Well" came Tiara's voice again "It seems like you forgot to turn on your cell phone again, anyway, I'll be over later tonight to return Kagome's wallet."

"Well, I'll get an ear full when I see her tonight" Aiden said as he handed the sandwich to Nami.

"Bro, bro's in trouble with Tiara" Nami said then bit into her sandwich.

Aiden shook his head "Yeah, bro, bro's in trouble. Go watch TV, I'll be in the garage."

"Ok" Nami chirped then skipped into the living room.

Aiden walked into the garage, leaving the door open so he could hear if there was any trouble. Nami was occupied with the television and it would be a while before Tiara came over so he had some free time to get some work in on his bike.

-----------------------

A group of three men dressed in all black including a black ski mask stood over a table with a blue print of a house rolled out. Three markers were placed around the outline of the house, showing where each man will be located. Each of these men were demons, one wolf who was the leader and two kitsunes. The leader of the group gave a radio to each of the two.

"You have all of your supplies" the leader said "No fuck ups."

The two kitsunes nodded, they knew exactly what they were supposed to do.

"Let's go" the wolf said then moved out, the kitsunes following behind him.

---------------------

Tiara hummed quietly along with the music playing on the stereo of her small, blue Saturn Ion sports car. She was on her way to the Tashio's house to drop off Kagome's wallet. It was eight thirty and pitch black outside. As she stopped at a red light she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. Though there was no bulge or sign showing that she was with child, she knew that it was there and nothing could make her happier. So many years of trying and failing it finally happened, she will finally be able to have a child of her own. When the light turned green she moved on continuing to hum with the music.

---------------------------

A man completely dressed from head to toe in black jumped down from a tree into a large backyard. He slowly and carefully made his way across the yard and ducked behind a bush then took off a radio clipped to his belt and held it up to his lips.

"In position" he whispered as he looked through the kitchen window of the house in front of him.

"In position as well" a voice came over the radio, the group commander.

"Same here" came another voice.

"Good" the commander said "Then move on with the…" he paused and ducked down as a pair of headlights flashed down the driveway "Hold your position" he said quickly.

"What is it?" a voice came over the radio again.

"Unexpected visitor" was all the commander said. He watched as the car drove up and parked next to the house.

The car turned off and the door opened as a woman stepped out. The commander slowly crept out from his hiding place and made his way across the driveway, slowly sneaking up behind the woman.

Tiara stretched as she stepped out of the car then grabbed her purse. She closed the car door and looked at the house; it's been a little while since the last time she was there. She started towards the housed when she heard something behind her. She began to turn around when she was roughly pushed up against the car and a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and tried to scream. The man pinned her against the car then held up his radio.

"Carry on with the plan, I got somthin to take care of" he smirked and Tiara began to panic.

------------------

Aiden quietly closed the door to Nami's room, leaving it open just slightly so some light could show through. He walked back into the garage turning on a small radio but keeping it low so he could hear Nami if she needed anything. The bike was almost done, just a couple more weeks and it would be done. It will be his best bike yet.

Fixing some of the wiring he stopped for a moment and lifted his head up, hearing a small noise. Hearing nothing else he shrugged slightly and went back to work "Must be the radio."

Just a few minutes later he frowned and stood up as he heard the sound of glass breaking. "That wasn't the radio." He moved over and turned off the music. His ears twitched slightly as he listened "Somethin's not right…"

When he heard the noise again he moved to the door way and looked out. The TV was still on and nothing in the living room looked different. He brushed his hair behind his ears and walked out looking around, everything looked fine till he came to the glass door leading to the back yard. An odd shaped hole was broken out of the glass, close to the handle and the door was not closed all the way. He stared at the window and narrowed his eyes, he could see someone behind him.

"First mistake" he growled out, still looking at the window "Choosing this house to break into."

The man smirked and rushed at Aiden, seeing the opportunity Aiden swung his leg to meet the mans head, sending him across the room. Easily correcting himself the man landed on the floor in a crouching position.

"You don't look as tuff as the son of the great Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome should look." The man smirked.

"Shows how much you know" Aiden growled.

The man continued to smirk "Name's Yuri, I know a lot about you and your family, especially your little sister."

Aiden growled bearing his fangs as his eyes took on a red tint "So that's why you're here."

Another noise adverted Aiden's attention towards the hallway "Nami…"

Making a sharp turn Aiden took off towards the hall but Yuri was ready. In less than a second Yuri was in front of Aiden sending a quick upper cut to his jaw. Taken by surprise Aiden had no time to block or prepare and was thrown back, the small living room table breaking his fall with a loud crash as it came apart. Groaning Aiden pushed himself back up and glared at Yuri. He didn't even see that coming. Just who exactly was he dealing with?

The red tint in his eyes became even darker when he heard a muffled cry coming from Nami's room. No one hurts his little sister and get's away with it. Giving a loud growl he attacked Yuri, throwing kicks and punches in every direction but not a single one making contact with it's target. Without warning Yuri's fist connected with Aiden's gut causing him to let out a sharp cry.

Yuri smirked and brought his knee up; connecting with the bottom of Aiden's jaw then made a fist and swung, hitting the side of Aiden's face, sending him into a wall. The wall cracked, the boards breaking as Aiden hit it with a sickening thud.

Aiden slid down the wall to his knees and looked up at Yuri "What are you?"

"Something you can't win against" Yuri laughed.

"We'll see" Aiden growled.

Aiden jumped up and began to go after Yuri again until he saw someone go down the hallway holding the limp form of Nami. Changing his target Aiden landed on the floor and ran down the hall. Yuri rolled his eyes and appeared in front of Aiden, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall making a large dent framing Aiden's body with a few cracks making its way up to the ceiling and across the wall.

"Go Jiro" Yuri said looking at Aiden.

The man now known as Jiro nodded and ran past the two, taking Nami with him. Aiden growled and tried to go after him but Yuri pushed him into the wall even harder causing the wall to crack even more threatening to break in and Aiden to cough, trying to catch his breath.

"How do you like my warping trick?" Yuri asked "I can move faster than you in every way."

"Screw you" Aiden growled and brought his knee up, connecting with Yuri's gut.

Yuri winced and let go of Aiden as he bend over slightly. Aiden took his chance and kicked Yuri in the jaw sending him into the wall across from them and through it then ran after Jiro, following his scent to the front door. He opened the door and froze. Yuri laughed and warped out of the house.

--------------------

Tiara was lying on the ground beside her car, curled up with her arms around her stomach. A third man was standing beside her, laughing and grinning. The man called Jiro was standing close by, still holding Nami in his arms. Yuri chuckled as he appeared in the driveway.

Yuri licked his lips and spread his arms out "My my, what do we have here?"

Aiden gave a rather loud growl as his eyes went bright red "What did you do to Tiara?"

"She picked the wrong time to swing by" Yuri continued to chuckle.

"Bastard…" Aiden balled his hands into a fist.

"She fought back rather bravely" the third mad said "A mother has to protect her child."

Aiden's eyes darted towards the man and gave a threatening growl, bearing his fangs, showing that they have become longer.

"Oh, I believe we made him mad" Yuri laughed. "Now the true side of the Western Prince shows himself."

Aiden started to say something but the sound of Nami waking up gained his attention. The little child shifted in Jiro's arms and made a small noise as she opened her eyes. When she saw who was holding her she panicked and let out a loud scream beginning to squirm.

"Boy, what a wiggle worm" Jiro chuckled.

Nami caught Aiden out of the corner of her eyes and reached her arms out to him "Bro bro!"

Aiden tilted his head down as he let out a louder growl. He unclenched his fists and his nails extended into claws. His body shook slightly as his demon blood begged to take over.

"Ah, the demons finally coming out" Yuri grinned.

"Let her go" Aiden growled.

"We can't do that" Yuri said.

"You were warned" came Aiden's threatening voice.

He flexed his fingers and in a mere instant Aiden was gone from the door way and standing behind Jiro. Jiro began to turn around but received a clawed hand digging into his right side. As he cried out Jiro let got of Nami and Aiden was quick to catch her.

Keeping an eye on the others Aiden set the child down "In the house. Now."

Looking at Aiden for a moment she blacked up then quickly turned around and ran back into the house.

"You're much faster when you let your blood out" Yuri smirked.

"It's not all out yet" Aiden growled out.

"No, but your still fighting for control over that body." The unnamed mad said.

"I'll get you for that" Jiro narrowed his eyes.

Aiden growled and grabbed Jiro by the neck, digging his nails into the man's skin. Jiro winced and grabbed Aiden's wrist and tried to pry his had away. Aiden gave a small smirk as he held up his free hand then quickly pierced through his gut and curled his fingers shredding him from the inside then pulled his hand out, ripping through the man with his extended claws. Jiro's eyes widened and coughed up some blood. Aiden's eyes remained cold and red as he threw the body aside.

"Wow, that was good" the third man said.

"You go, you wouldn't stand a chance" Yuri said "I'll finish up and get the kid."

The man nodded without argument and ran down the driveway. Yuri cracked his knuckles and grinned, disappearing a moment later.

"This won't work again" Aiden growled "I can trace your power." He spun around, bringing his fist up to connect with Yuri's face the moment he reappeared knocking out a tooth or two.

Yuri slid back digging his feet into the gravel and licked the blood off his lips. Not hesitating he smiled and rushed at Aiden. Nami stood at the front window, watching his brother fight with the other man. Tears streamed down her face ash she watched Aiden get thrown back into a tree, cracking it only to push off it and go after the man again with his claws out to their full extent. Aiden dug his claws into Yuri's shoulder piercing him all the way down to the bone then ripped his claws out, taking a chunk of flesh with him. This was the first time she has ever seen her brother like that… it scared her.

Yuri slid back, holding his left shoulder _'Damn… he's stronger that I thought, I under estimated him.' _He quickly ducked, barely dodging a clawed fist and backed away. "I believe I've overstayed my welcome. Be wise and tend to the woman." He chuckled as Aiden looked over at Tiara then warped away.

Aiden growled as he walked over to Tiara and knelt down beside her. Carefully he picked her up and walked inside. Nami followed Aiden over to the couch, watching him gently lay Tiara down. She reached out, touching her brother's hand but he jerked back, growling. Nami whined as Aiden walked past her, ignoring the small child.


	6. The Day After

**Ok guys, sorry for this taking so long, I ran into a few problems then tottaly forgot/didn't feel like writing anymore. But now i'm back and I hope that you all start reading again ^_^ thanks**

_**To Trust the One You Love**_

_Chapter 6:_

_The Day After_

Kagome leaned over in the front seat of the car and kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek. "Sorry to cut the trip short but."

"You need your wallet" Sesshoumaru smirked, cutting in.

"And besides" Kagome said "You know that I don't like being away from Nami for too long."

"I know... its fine" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome smiled "I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will" Sesshoumaru reached over with one hand and patted Kagome's leg.

"Alright Mr. Hentai" Kagome laughed "I didn't mean that way." She looked ahead as they drove into the driveway of their home "Oh, Tiara's here."

"Probably returning your wallet" Sesshoumaru said then parked the car and got out with Kagome.

The two walked towards the door and stopped when they got to the porch. Kagome's hands started to shake slightly when they found the door open and began to walk towards it when Sesshoumaru stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"What?" She looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Look" Sesshoumaru pointed to something in the driveway.

Kagome followed the direction he was pointing in and had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. The lifeless body of Jiro lay in the driveway in a pool of his own blood. Not wasting any time the two ran into the house. As they walked in they could see things lying around, broken. The living room table broken in pieces. Next they spotted Tiara lying on the couch.

Kagome ran over to the woman and knelt down. "Tiara..." the woman made no move but Kagome could tell that she was still alive. Shakily she stood up and looked around "Nami...Aiden?!"

"M...mommy...?" a little child peeked her head out from the side of the kitchen counter.

Kagome turned to see the child and hurried over, taking her in her arms "Nami."

Nami curled into Kagome and began to cry "Something's wrong with bro bro."

Kagome started to say something but stopped when she heard a low growl. She looked up slowly and gasped at what she saw. In the far corner of the kitchen Aiden sat on the tile floor with his head down, his hair hanging over his shoulders and covering his face. His knees were bent with his arms resting on them, his blood stained hands limply hanging in the air.

"Aiden?" Kagome set Nami down "Sweetheart." She began to move over to him.

"Kagome, don't" Sesshoumaru moved into the kitchen.

Kagome stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru "Why?"

"He's not growling for nothing" Sesshoumaru stated "Call Koga, tell him we need and ambulance and additional help, I'll take care of Aiden."

"Alright... come on Nami" Kagome took Nami's hand and hurried over to the living room phone, dialing Koga's number while glancing at Tiara.

Sesshoumaru stood in the kitchen for a moment watching Aiden. The boy sat where he was, continuing to let out a low growl but never moving. Sesshoumaru knew what was happening; bloodlust. It's been too many years since Aiden's demon side came out to fight and now that it spilt fresh blood it didn't want to go away so soon. Aiden was in a struggle with himself, it's hard to control what hasn't been used in centuries. Something Sesshoumaru feared could happen to himself someday.

He took a step closer and the growl became louder "Aiden, get a hold of yourself."

Aiden lifted his head up slightly to look at Sesshoumaru, showing that his eyes were still red growled again only this time bearing his fangs. Sesshoumaru shook his head and took a step closer.

"I will not back down son and you will control yourself." Sesshoumaru said in a deep voice.

Slowly Aiden stood up, straightening out to his full height, keeping his gaze on Sesshoumaru as if daring the youkai to challenge him. As Kagome called Koga she moved Nami behind her and backed up, creating some distance between the two males. Sesshoumaru shifted his stance to a defensive position in case Aiden decided to fight. He knew that Aiden was a tuff opponent and with the state the boy was in he would be much stronger and harder to deal with.

"Aiden" Sesshoumaru said "Aiden, you're scaring your mother."

Aiden's gaze shifted over to Kagome as she set down the phone. Kagome looked at him with her eyes full of worry "Aiden, honey" she took a step towards him and jumped when he growled at her.

Without a moments notice or warning Aiden lunged at Kagome who let out a startled scream and turned to cover Nami. Seconds before Aiden made contact with Kagome Sesshoumaru rammed his shoulder into the boy, pushing out of the way. Aiden lost his balance and fell to the ground but quickly corrected his himself and stood.

Sesshoumaru gave a loud growl "That was foolish pup."

Kagome straightened up and looked at Aiden. The way he looked reminded her of someone and it tore her heart apart because she knew how much he suffered. She didn't want Aiden and Sesshoumaru fighting, nothing good would come from that, it would only make things worse. She had to get her son to come back before something even worse happened. After quickly making sure that Nami was alright Kagome moved over to Sesshoumaru and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look down at her.

"Let me try something" she said softly.

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment but nodded and took a step back.

Kagome smiled and took a step forwards towards Aiden "Honey, its safe now, you can stop."

She took another step forward and jumped slightly when Aiden crouched into a fighting position. Taking in a deep breath she walked forward, quickly pulling Aiden into a tight hug. Aiden growled and barred his fangs, moving his hands to Kagome's shoulders to push her away.

"Come back to us Aiden" Kagome pleaded.

Sesshoumaru started to step forward then stopped, no, he couldn't step in. He couldn't risk upsetting Aiden any more than what he already was and getting Kagome hurt. Kagome had a plan of her own and as usual, this one will work just like all the others did before.

Aiden growled again as his hands began to shake on Kagome's shoulders. His demon blood was telling him, yelling at him to sink his claws into the woman's flesh but something else was fighting against it, unwilling to spill anymore blood. He tightly closed his eyes and tried to back away but Kagome only held onto him tighter. He could hear someone calling to him; it was a soft, soothing voice telling him to come back. Telling him to stop and that was safe, how badly we wanted to believe it but something wouldn't let him.

"I know you can hear me" Kagome said, her voice starting to crack "You beat it the last time Aiden, now you can do it again."

It was Kagome, his mother. She was calling to him, wanting him to come back. Shaking even more Aiden gritted his teeth and cried out roughly pushing Kagome away. Kagome let out a startled cry and fell down. Aiden backed away grabbing his head and falling down to his knees. Sesshoumaru moved over to Kagome and helped her stand back up. There wasn't much more that they could do, Aiden had to do it himself. Nami moved over behind Sesshoumaru wrapping her arms around his leg. She didn't understand what was going on and it scared her.

Aiden made a noise almost like a whimper his eyes still tightly closed. Kagome watched Aiden, her eyes welling up with tears and moved over to him, kneeling down. Letting out soft and light purrs she gently wrapped her arms around him. Rather than resisting Kagome's hold Aiden curled into her, removing his arms from his head to wrap around his mothers waist. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side hearing the sirens of the police and the ambulance coming. He looked at Aiden at Kagome for a moment then picked up Nami to meet Koga outside. As Sesshoumaru walked out the door with Nami curled in his arms a cop car pulled up in the driveway followed by the ambulance. The door to the cop car opened and Koga stepped out with his hair pulled up like always and wearing a uniform.

"What's going on?" Koga quickly moved over to Sesshoumaru.

"Tiara need to the taken to the hospital" Sesshoumaru said first, the main priority over all.

Koga nodded and motioned to the medical team to head inside then noticed the body in the driveway "What happened here?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head "I am not sure, Kagome and I came home to this and Aiden, he lost control."

"Is he alright?" Koga asked.

"Hai, he is now. Kagome is with him" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Alright" He walked inside to see Kagome still holding Aiden close to her with Nami close by.

Kagome looked up at Koga then over to the medical team lifting Tiara onto the stretcher and strapping her in. The woman was still unconscious and had a few good size bruises, an oxygen mask was placed over her mouthy and Kagome silently watched as they wheeled the woman out of the house.

Koga looked at the medical team "Von has already been notified, he should be at the hospital now and make sure Tiara's concealing spell is on before you get there."

With a quick nod they hurried out and loaded the demon in the van, rushing off to the hospital.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and knelt down by her, letting Nami crawl up in his lap "Ho is he doing?'

"He's himself" Kagome said quietly "But his nerves are on edge, he needs to calm down."

Sesshoumaru nodded "When he's feeling better Koga needs to talk to him."

"Alright" Kagome said then frowned "What about… outside?"

"All being taken care of" Koga said from the living room as he looked around.

"Thanks Koga" Kagome gave a small smile "I'm glad that we can count on you."

"Hey, friends count on friends." Koga smiled.

_____------______------_____------___---------

"No, there were three" Aiden sighed propping his elbows on the dinning room table and rested his head in his hands. "Two of them got in when I was working in the garage. I had the radio on and it blocked out some of the noise."

"What about the third one?" Koga asked.

"Outside, with Tiara" Aiden said.

"Did they give any names?" Koga continued.

Aiden rubbed his eyes "Only two, Yuri and Jiro…Jiro was the one in the driveway."

"How much longer is this going to take?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting next to Aiden and looked over at Kagome who was half asleep on the couch with Nami curled up in her lap, quietly sleeping.

Koga looked down at his notes "That should be it, I'll let you guys get some rest." He stood up and leaned across the table, patting Aiden's shoulder. "I'll take care of the rest."

Aiden simply nodded, no longer wanting to talk anymore. Sesshoumaru stood with Koga and walked him to the door noticing that Kagome fell asleep and Koga didn't want to wake her up "Let us know if you find anything."

Koga stopped at the doorway and looked outside. The body had been removed and the area cleaned, Tiara's car was still there and will stay there for the night "You'll be the first to know."

Sesshoumaru nodded and waited until Koga left to close and lock the door then walked over to Aiden, resting a hand on his shoulder "Go to bed, get some rest."

"I couldn't control myself" Aiden said his head still buried in his hands.

"Your family was in danger, you did what was needed" Sesshoumaru reassured.

"I could have hurt Nami" came the boy's muffled voice.

Sesshoumaru shook his head "I believe that you would not have. Your instincts came out and took over to protect your family; you would not have harmed her."

Aiden sighed "I tried to hurt mom…"

"You were still trying to protect your sister and Tiara" Sesshoumaru countered.

Again Aiden sighed then stood up "I should rest." Without a word of good night Aiden turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her "Kagome" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hmm?" Kagome opened her eyes slightly.

"Koga left, Aiden went to bed we should as well" Sesshoumaru told the sleepy woman.

Kagome looked down at Nami "Alright, I'll put the little one to bed."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood "I'll get the bed ready."

____-----______-----____-----____------

Kagome opened her eyes as she began to wake up and stretched. Beside her Sesshoumaru was still asleep with an arm warped around a small child curled into his side. Nami had refused to go to bed by herself the other night and wouldn't calm down until she was allowed to sleep with them. Kagome had no problem with the little girl sleeping with them but she was not sure about Sesshoumaru. Though all Nami had to do was give Sesshoumaru her famous puppy eyes and there was no argument to be heard about it. He could never say no to her puppy eyes. So, like she usually did Nami snuggled up to her father and went to sleep. Giving another yawn Kagome stretched and rolled over to look at the clock only to quickly sit up and shake Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, the alarm didn't go off, we're late for work" she said in a hurry.

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly and rubbed his eyes "I know... I turned off the alarm."

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Because neither of us are in good enough condition to go to work today" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "Go back to sleep."

Kagome gave a small nod and laid back down with a smile. Sesshoumaru did think of everything that was for sure but the smile was short lasted when the both of them sat up hearing the sound of music being played loudly.

"How that boy can survive with his music that loud is beyond me" Kagome sighed.

"I'm going to kill him" Sesshoumaru got out of bed and walked out of the room with nothing but a pair of pants on.

Kagome looked down at Nami and rolled her eyes. That girl could sleep through anything.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he yawned and walked into the garage straight over to the radio then turned it off. Aiden stood up from working on the kickstand to the bike to look at Sesshoumaru dressed the same way in nothing but a pair of pants with his hair pulled back. Sesshoumaru picked up a shop rag and tossed it to the boy who caught it then wiped his hands off.

"Some of us are trying to sleep" Sesshoumaru said "Just because you can't sleep, doesn't mean you should wake up the rest of the house."

"Sorry" Aiden smirked "I thought you work aholics were gone."

"Kagome shouldn't go to work today, she will only worry about you because of yesterday" Sesshoumaru said.

Aiden's smirk faded and looked down "We're gonna go see Tiara today, right?"

"Yes, we will" Sesshoumaru said.

"We'll go once everyone's had breakfast" Kagome walked into the garage wearing Sesshoumaru's robe and her blue, fuzzy slippers.

Aiden looked at Kagome then looked away. He still couldn't get it out of his head that the tried to attack his mother last night. Kagome saw this and her eyes softened, he couldn't look at her without thinking about it. The whole thing bothered him to no end.

Kagome walked over to Aiden and hugged him "It's alright Aiden, I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad that you're alright."

"When are you going to tell Rin and Uncle Sota?" Aiden asked.

"I'll call when it's not so early" Kagome moved back to look at her son. "They'll both want to know what happened."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "This is getting too serious, perhaps we should get everyone back together."

"Do you think it's wise to get everyone involved?" Kagome asked.

"Do you think its wise not to? Aiden looked at Kagome.

Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru "I don't want anything to happen like last time, I can't do that again" she gave another sigh and walked out of the garage, leaving the two men by themselves.

"What's mom talking about?" Aiden looked at Sesshoumaru.

"It happened before you were born" Sesshoumaru said "She went through what we think Nami is about to go through."

"You mean some one was trying to get mom like they're trying to get Nami?" Aiden looked at Sesshoumaru who gave a slight nod. "Why didn't I ever hear about this one when you guys told me about other things that you've done."

Sesshoumaru sighed "Because, it was bad and something your mother does not want to remember."

"That bad?" Aiden gave a sad look.

"Put it this way" Sesshoumaru said "Kagome still has nightmares about it sometimes."

"Wow" Aiden looked at the door way leading to the house.

Sesshoumaru nodded "Get dressed and ready for breakfast." He started to walk into the house then stopped "Once things have calmed down I'll help you on your bike."

Aiden chuckled "Alright."

Sesshoumaru smirked then walked out to get Nami up and dressed.

____------______-----_____------


End file.
